


Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Shleep

by AndromedaVonQuaia12



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Banter, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sleep, its a v simple fic idk how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaVonQuaia12/pseuds/AndromedaVonQuaia12
Summary: Bdubs, a Sandman, often uses his powers to help his fellow hermits get a good night's rest. One night, while helping Scar, he comes to a realization.Takes place before the events of "Can I Pet Your Dog?" but can be read on its own.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100, John | BdoubleO100/GoodTimesWithScar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Shleep

It was a saturday evening, it was getting late, and Bdubs wasn’t planning on working a night shift tonight. That is, he wanted to sleep just as much as the humans who lived in this town. They locked their doors every night, braziers outside left neglected as they retreated from the oncoming darkness, and whatever “monsters” might be lurking outside. He sighed, despite himself. Humans were so cowardly, so scared of things they didn’t understand. Bdubs worked with dreams all his life, there was plenty he didn’t understand, and it didn’t scare _him_ none. He threw open the double doors to the familiar hermit hangout, _Stressmonster’s Inn and Brewery_. Lo and behold, Stress herself was behind the bar, cleaning the evening’s glasses, as was the norm this time of night. The rest of the room was barren, which was odd - usually a hermit or two would be up here to keep Stress company as she packed up for the night. 

“Evening, Stress!” Bdubs called, “Where is everyone?”

“Oh, Bdubs! Welcome, welcome! Perfect timing, as usual. It’s just me and Scar tonight. He’s been awful busy with some crystal experiments lately.” Stress raised a conspiratorial hand to her mouth, whispering at a volume similar to the one she had before, “I think you should go work your magic on him. He’s been at this for ages, I don’t think he’s slept a wink all week.” She nodded her head toward the _Inn Guests Only_ door, gestures discreet despite the fact that no one else was around to listen.

Bdubs let out a scoff, eyebrows knitting together and a small, smug smile pulling at his lips. “That Scar! I’ll teach that wizard a thing or two about magic. The magic of sleep, that is!”

Stress sighed in relief. “Good thing you came, too, or I’d have to drag him to bed myself." 

"Frankly I think that's a terrible decision on his part. As I always say, if you cross Stress, you get the monster!" He grinned.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" Stress laughed. 

"Anyone can be scary to a sleep-deprived Scar, Stress. Even Jellie! She'll jump up on the counter and he'll be like," he put on his best Scar impression, rounding out his vowels as he spoke, " _Oh!!_ Jellie, you scared me! Here I am, making my crystals, my beautiful magical crystals, and you come and interrupt me."

"Haha, that's not a bad impression, Bdubs!" She praised him, laughing once more. "Now go get him into bed before 'monster Stress' decides to come out tonight."

"Alright, alright, I'll go get him. If I'm not back up the stairs in ten minutes, assume the mission's been compromised and I need assistance," Bdubs instructed with a salute, already weaving his way through the round tables of the bar toward the door.

"You got it." She affirmed with a gleeful grin.

He pulled up the latch of the door, and upon swinging it out he was bathed in the multicolored light coming from the basement and up the stairwell. The colors were thick and warmly hued, swirling reds and pinks that made Bdubs feel as though he were about to step into a potion bottle. He took one more glance back toward Stress, the colors cascading into the room, dying it a magenta hue, his shadow extending behind him and touching the windowsill to the left of the entrance. Scar must have been exerting a lot of magic to create this much light. That didn't mean too much, though, as he had the most magic out of every hermit by about sevenfold. But he never used it quite this strongly, at least that Bdubs had seen. He started down the steps, approaching cautiously so as not to startle Scar from whatever complicated magical process he was up to, only to fail miserably as the third step from the bottom let out a telltale creak, the scarlet hues flickering off the walls before fading from view. Damnit.

Bdubs turned the corner, an immediate smile spreading across his face upon viewing the very wizard himself. "Hey Scar! Sorry, did I scare ya?"

Scar met his gaze, tense stance smoothing out into a relaxed one, warm grin gracing replacing his previously shocked expression. "Bdubs! Thank goodness it’s just you. It’s nice to see you, my friend.”

“Great to see you, too, Scar. Although… A little birdie told me you may have been neglecting something.” With that, Bdubs summoned one of his magical umbrellas, the one that conjured dreams, specifically - and twirled its curved handle around his finger for a spin or two.

“Oh, no,” Scar whined, “Stress didn’t tell you, did she?”

“I’m afraid she did. And you,” he lightly poked Scar’s cheek with the end of the umbrella, “are being visited by the Sandman himself. It’s time you get some shleep, Scar.” 

Scar sighed, heavy and weary. “Bdubs, I wanted to get this done before the next time Ren visits. I don’t have time for sleep. But if I argue with you about it, you’re just gonna pocket sand me.”

Bdubs let out a dramatically large gasp. “Me!? I would _never!_ ”

“You just did it to Etho last week,” Scar huffed.

“Wh- He was being uncooperative! I had to get him before he gave me the slip with his magic fox powers! He hadn’t slept in fourty-two hours, Scar! That’s not healthy!”

Scar turned back to his desk with a “tsk” sound. “Well, unlike him, I _have_ slept recently. So, if I could-”

“How _much_ sleep, Scar?” Bdubs interrupted, placing his hand on the table in front of them and leaning toward him with a glare. From this angle he could see just how dark the bags were under Scar’s eyes. He felt a tidal wave of frustration and concern slam into him. Why couldn’t a single hermit understand the value of sleep in this stinkin’ town? Why couldn't they just _take care of themselves?_

Scar sighed again, clearly too exhausted to even lean away, by fear of losing his balance, Bdubs guessed. “Probably like… three or four hours a night.” Judging by his guilty expression and tone, he wasn’t lying, at least.

Bdubs shook his head solemnly. “Scar, Scar, Scar… Y’know, your magic would work a lot better if you got some proper rest.” He resisted the urge to reach up and pinch his friend’s cheek. 

“I don’t _get_ proper rest, you know this,” Scar dismissed. 

He was right - Scar had been struggling with insomnia for as long as Bdubs has known him. Maybe it was the immense amount of magic in him, bouncing around with a constant, thrumming energy in his bones, or maybe it was that beautifully creative mind of his with an inability to shut itself off, going and going with more ideas and the wonderful things he could create. Whatever the case, sleep was just as important to his health as it was to anyone else’s, and when it came to his friends, Bdubs took his powers as a Sandman seriously.

“I can leave an extra bag of sand before I go, if you want.”

"You'd do that for me?" Scar asks, as if Bdubs hasn't done it many times in the past. It's a language between them, Scar pretending his help comes as a surprise when it's offered, and Bdubs pretending he'll turn him down when he's asked. 

"Of course," he confirms, a light smile pulling at his lips, and a warmth rising to his face that he chose to ignore. "Anything for you, Scar."

Scar sighed again, though with less frustration this time as he finally surrendered to his fate. “Alright. Let me just clean up this mess, first.”

After a bit of pestering, Bdubs convinced Scar to let him help tidy up. He hooked his umbrella to his hip and placed the many crystals in baskets by color while Scar rolled up his various star maps he had laid out onto the table. He scooped the rolls up together, shuffling over to a basket in the little alcove where Stress keeps her brewing pot, and the crystals were placed on the shelves above. It didn’t take them very long, but Bdubs could clearly see the fatigue pulling on Scar, his slippers scraping across the stone brick floor as he plodded about the room in slow, languid movements. When everything was in order, Bdubs gestured up the stairs, letting Scar go first. And if it was because he didn’t want him falling down the stairs behind him, well, Scar didn’t have to know.

They said their goodnights to Stress, and after Scar turned his back to her to trudge down the hallway she mouthed an exaggerated _thank you_ in Bdubs’s direction. He gave her a wave in turn before following Scar to the end of the hallway. He had the final room on the right, and it was practically a permanent residence at this point, what with the amount of Jellie fur and magic burns left over from the occasional nightmare that Stress couldn't hide from a customer if she tried. Not that she got many of those outside the hermits, anyways. 

Soon as he entered the room, Scar immediately sat upon the teal comforter on his bed with a _thwump_. He then placed his giant purple hat on one of the bedposts and removed his robe, his black t-shirt close enough to pijamas, it seemed. Bdubs summoned his other umbrella, the one that conjured a dreamless sleep, and held them both out to the wizard in front of him.

"So what're we thinkin? Is tonight a 'dream a little dream' kind of night, or a skip to tomorrow kind of night?"

Scar seemed to contemplate this decision for a moment, but judging by his gaze firmly locked on the dream umbrella, it was more for the charade than real decision-making. "I'm thinking you should bring me an amazin' dream tonight, Mr. Sandman."

Bdubs snorted in response, void umbrella vanishing from his left with a _puff._ He reached behind him and swung around the wooden chair from the desk as Scar kicked off his slippers and settled under the blanket.

"Hey, Bdubs?" There was a sly undertone in Scar's voice that Bdubs didn't know how to feel about.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story?" And there came the grin.

Bdubs sighed, exasperated. He knew he was only asking to stall for time, but he decided to humor him this time. "Okay, listen closely. Once upon a time there was a wizard who didn't like to sleep, which made his friends very sad. First his cat familiar, Peanut Butter, tried to get him to sleep, but he didn't listen. Next, his witch friend that let him make messes in her home rent free tried to get him to sleep, but he didn't listen to her, either. Finally, his Sandman friend with the power to help him fall asleep came around, and the wizard only listened to him because he was gonna throw sand in his eyeballs."

"So you _were_ going to pocket sand me!" Scar accused in a loud whisper. He was never really the best at whispering.

"If I had to I would've, but you'd be really difficult to carry up the stairs. Also, you interrupted me, so you don't get the rest of the story. Good job, Oz."

"Aw, man," Scar pouted. He looked a little silly with the blanket all the way up to his chin, fingertips poking just barely over the edge. "Alright. I'm ready for sleep," he surrendered, closing his eyes for the night. "Goodnight, Bdubs."

"Goodnight to you too, Scar," Bdubs whispered, holding out the open umbrella above the wizard. Its soft light fell onto his face, curving and shifting with the reflection of the moving pictures on the inside. "Sweet dreams."

Bdubs watched as Scar's features smoothed out and relaxed, muscles releasing their tension as he drifted off to sleep. He could never truly tire of this. Seeing the peaceful expression of a friend who's worked so hard receive a good rest, especially after a night of pestering, made it all worth it. His gaze followed the dancing light upon the wizard's face, and he found himself recounting moments he's had with Scar, from their first meeting to nights where the laughter never seemed to end. And as the colors from his umbrella turned to a solid pink, he stumbled upon a realization.

He bit his tongue to hold back a curse, empty hand pressed to his cheek - warm, _really_ warm. Welp. Bdubs gently closed the umbrella and poofed it from existence. He didn't need to be here all night for it to work, anyhow, and like most magic, his was affected by his emotions too. The last thing he needed was Scar dreaming about things he didn’t yet know how to explain. He dragged his hand along his face as he stood up, twirling the chair back around and gently placing it back by the desk where it belonged, aiming to leave his sleeping friend in peace.

But as he inched toward the door, he found he was hesitating. Something urged him back, and he tiptoed back to Scar’s bedside, planting the softest kiss he could manage to the wizard’s forehead. He then snuck out the door, latching it with a soft _click_ , the breath he didn’t know he was holding setting itself free. A small smile crept to his lips. Maybe Bdubs didn’t understand dreams, but he could tell just as well as anyone when one had been found.

**Author's Note:**

> Mister Sandman, Man Me A Sand. Make Him The Cutest Man Car Door Hook Hand.  
> anyways uh! sandman lore is really cool! idk if i explained it well enough in the fic, i didnt wanna drone it out with magic exposition, but basically he's got two umbrellas that he holds over sleeping children. one has dreams and moving pictures inside, and the other has emptiness and is for kids that have been naughty. there's also like, a bad sandman, but ive always had the vision of him being a good guy. in this au sandmen are a species and a culture, and bdubs is just one of them.  
> so like scardubs is really cute and there's no concise relationship tag for them yet because noone knows how to spell BdoubleO100, lmao. they're also criminally underrated theyre so CUTE stop sleeping on them (ba dum tss). also hhghghghgghg i dont know how to end things nicely have a lame cliche callback thanks bye


End file.
